


La Magie de Noël

by unepierreincandescente



Category: Le Cycle des balls (Web Series), Le Secret des balls (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Secret des Balls, Prompt : Mitch ramène un petit animal à la maison, Tomitch - Freeform, Tomitch Secret Santa 2016, au début on dirait que l'animal en question va être un enfant mais non ne vous inquiétez pas, point de vue de Mitch
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/pseuds/unepierreincandescente
Summary: Mini fic écrite pour le Secret Santa tomitch, selon le prompt : "Mitch ramène un petit animal à la maison"Pour tamaalchemist ; joyeuses fêtes, j'espère que ça te plaira ! :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamaalchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tamaalchemist).



\- Eh mon Tom Tom, regarde, j'ai appris un tour de magie.

\- Hm, vas-y fais péter ? répondit Tom sans vraiment lever les yeux de son livre.

\- Faut que tu tires une carte en fait.

\- N'importe laquelle du paquet là ?

Mitch fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh.. ah nan nan, attends attends, en fait nan, je mélange, et _ensuite_ tu tires la carte du dessus.

\- Ça paraît déjà un peu foireux ton truc mais okay, sourit Tom.

Mitch commença à battre maladroitement les cartes, un grand sourire barrant son visage.

\- Vas-y c'est bon, tire la carte ?

Tom s'était à peine exécuté que Mitch lançait, triomphal :

\- Et BIM ! Normalement c'est le roi de cœur !! Parce que t'es le roi de mon cœur !!!!

\- Mec... répondit Tom avec un immense sourire. C'est pas du tout un roi de cœur, continua-t-il en agitant un sept de trèfle écorné, mais honnêtement... je suis prêt à faire semblant que c'en était un, parce que cette punchline était vraiment magique.

\- C'est la magie de Noël ça, gros, répondit Mitch avant de lui déposer un bisou sur les lèvres.

\- Et le costume de père Noël, c'est pour quoi ?

Mitch baissa les yeux sur son faux ventre rembourré et la barbe qui pendouillait sous son menton. L'idée que Tom ne s'était étonné ni à la vue de son accoutrement, ni à son annonce qu'il s'était mis aux tours de magie, lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- J'ai décidé de faire quelque chose de mes vacances ! J'ai trouvé une assoc' qui embauche des bénévoles pour jouer le père Noël, genre dans des magasins et tout, tu sais les mecs qui demandent aux enfants ce qu'ils veulent pour Noël, s'ils ont été sages et des conneries comme ça, pour que les parents puissent prendre des photos mignonnes, et l'argent récolté servira à faire des cadeaux à des enfants qui peuvent pas en avoir. Ou un truc comme ça.

Tom se redressa sur le canapé, bouche bée.

\- Mais mec, tu m'avais rien dit ! Mais c'est super, attends mais je comprends pas, qui t'a donné cette idée ?

Mitch expliqua que Roxane lui avait donné l'idée, lorsqu'il était venu traîner à la sortie du bureau pour la troisième fois de la semaine, alors que Stan, le jugeant surmené, l'avait forcé à prendre de façon cumulée tous les jours de congé dont il avait refusé de profiter au cours de l'année. Il était censé rester à la maison tout le mois de décembre et ne rentrer qu'après le nouvel an, mais dès le 8 décembre, après avoir réorganisé tous les meubles de leur appartement et scié lui-même un sapin dans une forêt pour le décorer, l'ennui l'avait rattrapé et il avait recommencé à rejoindre Tom au bureau les après-midis. Roxane l'avait pris à part pour lui conseiller de s'occuper, et lui avait proposé de se rendre utile dans une association.

\- Bon, je fous pas grand-chose finalement, mais les gamins sont vraiment super mignons. En plus des fois ya de la bouffe.

Tom ne savait pas quoi dire, époustouflé par son copain ; c'était simplement le genre de trucs que Mitch faisait.

 

*

 

\- Ho ho ho ! lança Mitch en poussant la porte de l'appart. Bah dis donc aujourd’hui… c’était pas du cadeau ! T’as compris mon Tom Tom ? Parce que normalement on dit "c’est pas du gâteau", mais là, à cause des cadeaux de Noël, tu comprends ? 

Tom lui jeta un regard consterné depuis le canapé.

\- C'est tellement mauvais c'est... même pas vraiment une blague ?

\- Oui bon bah je fais ce que je peux, je les tente quoi, soupira Mitch en enlevant ses chaussures.

 

*

 

\- Eh gros ! Comment t'appelles un chat tombé dans un pot de peinture le 25 décembre ? Un chat-peint de Noël ! Sapin de Noël !

\- Maaaauvais, lança Tom depuis les toilettes. Tu vas vraiment faire ça tous les soirs en rentrant ou tu comptes te rendre à l'évidence au bout d'un moment ?

\- Ouais nan elle est mauvaise celle-là mais je l'ai trouvé dans un carambar, aussi…

\- Ah ouais, ceci explique cela.

 

*

 

\- Eh mon Tom, tu sais ce que c'est la meilleure façon de faire plaisir au père Noël ?

\- Nan, vas-y ? ça a intérêt à être au moins _un peu_ marrant je te préviens.

\- Eh bah c'est d'être très vilain ! Pour lui épargner le voyage !

\- …

\- Alors, c'est qui qui a été le plus vilain ? continua Mitch en se jetant sur Tom. C'est mon Tom le plus vilain !

\- Mec nan, je refuse de rire à ça, protesta Tom faiblement, déjà submergé la forme physique de Mitch et par son fou rire naissant.

 

*

 

\- Bonsoir bonsoir ! Qui dans cette maison voudrait goûter mon gros sucre d'orge ?

\- Mec naaaaaaan je t'avais dit nan !

Tom reposa la poêle qu'il était en train d'essuyer. Mitch venait de faire son entrée la plus dramatique de la semaine.

\- Mais c'est ça en fait, pour que tu trouves ça marrant il faut que ce soit sexuel ? dit Tom en essayant de prendre un ton désapprobateur.

\- Roooh eh, fais pas comme si tu kiffais pas non plus toi hein !

 

*

 

\- Hello ! Tu veux voir mes boules de Noël ?

\- Ça y est c'est décidé, je te quitte, pouffa Tom.

 

*

 

Mitch adorait son costume de père Noël. Il avait toujours adoré se déguiser, et ce job lui permettait de se faire payer pour ça. Il le gardait toujours à la fin de la journée jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à la maison, et il le mettait même parfois avant de partir le matin, pour le plaisir de pouvoir faire des grands signes de la main aux gens dans le métro et dans la rue, _déguisé en_ _p_ _ère Noël_.

Il n'avait jamais pensé être particulièrement doué avec les enfants, il n'avait même jamais vraiment communiqué avec un enfant auparavant. Mais dans ce contexte, leur contact lui procurait un amusement immense. Il posait ses affaires tous les matins dans les vestiaires des employés du magasin et sortait faire les cent pas dans la rue en agitant une énorme cloche.

Il s'en tenait parfois à un rôle de père Noël plutôt classique. _La bonne journée, mesdames messieurs, et un excellent Noël._ Il soulevait son chapeau en guise de salut. _Ho ho les enfants, il me semble pas avoir reçu toutes vos lettres._ Et parfois, il laissait son grain de folie s'exprimer et entraînait des grands-mères dans une valse endiablée, ou bien offrait à son public éphémère une version très personnelle de "Mon beau Sapin".

L'après-midi, il s'installait sur une chaise de jardin recouverte de tissu rouge et or sous le sapin en plastique du grand magasin, et attendait qu'une file d'enfants et de parents se forme pour venir poser sur ses genoux et lui ânonner la liste des cadeaux qu'ils voulaient recevoir pour Noël. Il aimait voir la diversité pleine et entière de toutes ces petites personnes, qui avaient, à sa surprise, chacun un caractère particulier et fascinant. Il n'avait aucun problème à leur poser des questions variées, sur leurs vies et leurs souhaits, et ses sourires sur les photos-souvenirs que prenaient les parents étaient toujours sincères. La seule difficulté pour lui était de se forcer à parler lentement afin de filtrer toutes les éventuelles grossièretés qui parsemaient son langage.

Il se retrouva à même un jour à enseigner une prise de judo à une petite fille qui, perchée sur ses genoux, insistait sur le fait que, pour Noël, elle voulait "devenir la personne la plus forte du monde", en exhibant ses biceps engoncés sous cinq couches de pulls et de manteau d'hiver.

\- Regarde ça père Noël, c'est pas du yaourt ça hein !

\- Oh bah ça c'est de la graine de championne ça ! À mon avis t'es déjà la personne la plus forte du monde, mais bon, c'est seulement mon avis personnel de vieillard, répondit Mitch avec sa fausse voix de patriarche.

\- Même... même plus forte que toi père Noël ? balbutia la petite en ouvrant de grands yeux.

C'est ainsi que Mitch, voulant lui démontrer qu'elle avait bien les plus gros biceps de tous les temps, se retrouva à simuler un KO sur le carrelage douteux d'une boutique surpeuplée au beau milieu du mois de décembre.

 

*

 

Ce jour-là, alors qu'il finissait de ranger ses affaires avant de rentrer retrouver Tom, son portable sonna. C'était Hélo.

\- Heeeello Hélo ! Comment ça va ma poule ?

\- Et toi ma poule ? répondit-elle, un grand sourire dans la voix. Dis-moi, j'aurais un service à te demander, Mitch.

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu restes là jusqu'à Noël ? Parce que j'aurais besoin que tu gardes Max un peu, en fait... ça te dérangerait ?

\- Aaah nan mais alors là mais pas du tout ! C'est parce que tu t'en vas, toi ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui, je vais chez mon père quelques jours. Je peux pas vraiment emmener Max avec moi, il est encore trop petit et à ce qu’il paraît les chiens ça vomit en voiture des fois, j’ai pas trop envie de tenter l’expérience, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C’est vraiment juste pour quelques jours hein !

\- T'inquiète Hélo on s'occupe de tout !

\- Ah t'es vraiment trop cool. Je te filerai tout, ses croquettes, ses jouets. Il prend pas du tout de place je te jure. Il aboie à peine. T'es vraiment adorable.

\- Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour mon épousée !

\- Arrête, t'es con, rit-elle. Et Tom ça le dérangera pas ? Nan parce que sinon vraiment je peux essayer de m'arranger autrement hein !

\- T'inquiète je te dis, la rassura Mitch en jetant son sac sur son épaule et en poussant la porte pour sortir du magasin, je le préviendrai, je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord !

 

*

 

\- Putain mais mec t'aurais pu me prévenir avant !

Mitch, debout dans la cuisine, tenait le bébé cocker d'Hélo dans ses bras, et venait de se rappeler subitement qu'il aurait dû prévenir Tom. Voire lui demander son avis. Merde.

\- Euhh nan mais ça... t'inquiète je m'en occupe hein ! C'est tranquille t'inquiète !

\- Comment ça tu t'en occupes ? répondit Tom.

\- Baah je m'en occupe quoi, je veux dire t'auras rien à faire si ça te dérange ! Regarde comme il est tout petit, tu le verras même pas si tu veux pas ! Mais il est tout gentil regarde, Max, dis bonjour à Tom ! Dis : bonjour Tom Tom !

Max lâcha un faible "bwoof", puis tenta de caler sa tête sous le bras de Mitch. Ce dernier était sur le point de continuer à argumenter, mais le bwoof avait déjà fait basculer Tom du côté de l'amour inconditionné pour le chiot. Il resta bouche bée quelques secondes, et dut s'agripper au bord de l'évier pour se retenir d'aller l'arracher des bras de Mitch et de le couvrir de bisous.

\- Nan mais ouais mec, il est mignon c'est sûr…

\- C'est qu'Hélo m'a demandé ce service en fait, alors j'allais pas lui dire non tu vois, elle est parti chez son père pour Noël mais c'est dans pas longtemps, et pis elle a toujours été là pour nous quand on avait besoin de trucs, alors…

Tom soupira.

\- Nan mais je comprends, bien sûr, mais on a un problème, quand même, c'est qu'on travaille tous les deux jusqu'au réveillon, comment on va faire dans la journée ?

Mitch se gratta la tête.

\- Nan mais... on va se débrouiller…

Tom lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Écoute gros, dit-il, je peux pas l'emmener au bureau, et toi t'es pas à l'appart non plus et il est trop petit pour qu'on le laisse tout seul pendant toute la journée, donc…

\- Mais on peut pas laisser tomber Hélo comme ça, elle pourra jamais trouver quelqu'un d'autre maintenant qu'elle est déjà partie !

\- Eh bah trouve une solution, Mitch, trancha Tom. C'est toi qui nous a mis dans cette situation, et sans me mettre au courant en plus. Alors qu'on aurait pu en discuter ensemble.

Il s'approcha de son compagnon, mais c'était pour s'adresser au chien, qui respirait toujours calmement dans les bras de Mitch.

\- Toi t'as rien fait de mal et je t'aime beaucoup, déclara-t-il avant de déposer un bisou sur le crâne de Max.

Puis après une brève considération :

\- Toi aussi je t'aime beaucoup, dit-il à Mitch. Mais parfois t'es un trou du cul.

 

*

 

Mitch était affalé dans le canapé, et n'avait toujours pas lâché le chiot, qui n'avait pas non plus cherché à s'échapper de son étreinte.

\- Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi.

Max tendit sa truffe humide vers le menton de Mitch, ses grands yeux noirs semblant vouloir plaider sa propre cause. Puis il essaya de se retourner pour se caler sur le dos sur les genoux de Mitch. Il voulait des grattouilles sur le bidon.

\- Tu sais que je vais devoir te prendre avec moi au boulot, pour montrer à Tom Tom que je peux gérer plusieurs trucs en même temps ? Je crois que c'est la seule solution mon pote.

Le chiot tendit le cou pour tenter de mordiller la télécommande qui traînait à côté de Mitch.

\- Je veux dire, mon Tom, il a raison, j'aurais dû réfléchir un peu, et lui en parler. Il t'aime bien en plus, toi, ça se voit grave. Quand Hélo t'a eu et qu'elle nous a invités chez elle pour te voir la première fois, t'aurais dû voir sa tête, il en pouvait plus.

Max avait progressé dans son entreprise de rognage de la télécommande. Poussé par le chiot, Mitch appuya sur le bouton pour allumer la télé. Une publicité pour un forfait de téléphone montrait un père Noël dans un débat houleux avec un de ses rennes, qui avait été doté d'une voix humaine beaucoup trop grave.

Soudain, les yeux de Mitch s'illuminèrent. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

 

*

 

Mitch et Max avaient beaucoup de succès. Mitch n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'il était autorisé à amener le chien sur son lieu de travail, mais personne ne lui disait rien, et cela avait l'air de marcher. Les gens venaient plus nombreux, les parents se faisant traîner de force par leurs enfants qui voulaient caresser le cocker, et donnaient en moyenne plus d'argent pour l'association.

Max était extraordinairement calme. Il n'aboyait jamais, n'avait pas une fois essayé de s'échapper, et n'avait léché qu'un seul visage de manière inappropriée (l'enfant était déjà grand et n'avait pas paru particulièrement traumatisé), ce qui avait d'ailleurs donné à Mitch l'occasion tant espérée de prononcer cette phrase :

\- Bah voyons Max, on ne lèche pas les gens !

Des gens s'approchaient parfois pour lui demander :

\- C'est votre chien monsieur ?

Ce à quoi Mitch prenait sa plus grosse voix de père Noël pour répondre :

\- Mon chien ?? Ha alors là mais pas du tout ! Il s'agit de mon plus fidèle associé !

Et Max renchérissait de temps à autres par un petit jappement enthousiaste.

 

*

 

Le jour où la fameuse idée de Mitch put enfin être réalisée fut un bon jour. De plus en plus de gens venaient se presser aux portes des grands magasins à mesure que le jour de Noël se rapprochait, et Mitch avait d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre d'où venaient tous ces enfants : les parents n'étaient-ils pas justement censés faire leurs courses de Noël sans leurs enfants ? Quoiqu'il en soit, des dizaines de gamins se bousculaient pour prendre leur photo avec le père Noël et son compagnon canin.

Dans le métro sur le trajet du retour, Mitch souriait à pleines dents, et les gens lui souriaient en retour. Max était confortablement calé dans la petite poche qu'il avait aménagée pour lui dans son costume et jouait maladroitement avec la fausse barbe de Mitch.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de l'appartement, la chance voulut que Tom se trouvât dans le couloir pile au même moment, ce qui aida grandement l'effet escompté par Mitch. Tom s'immobilisa, bouche bée.

\- Oh nan mec. T'as pas fait ça.

\- Eeeeeh si.

Mitch rayonnait. Dans le creux de ses bras, Max arborait un costume de renne de Noël, constitué d'un de ces gilets pour chiens qui le tenait au chaud et d'une paire de bois de renne en polystyrène. Il y avait même un faux nez rouge, que Mitch avait renoncé à lui attacher sur la truffe, et qui lui pendait autour du cou par-dessus son collier. Les longues oreilles du chien étaient dressées vers l’avant, et l’énorme sourire de Mitch était accordée à ses halètements de bienheureux.

\- Regarde ce style de la mort qui tue tout ! On fait une fine équipe tous les deux, hein mon Max !

\- Ah bah ça… confirma Tom, surpris de se voir ému aux larmes par l’enthousiasme de son copain.

\- Regarde regarde ! s’exclama Mitch subitement. Je vais te faire une démonstration.

Mitch s’assit au bord du canapé, s’entoura de coussins en guise d’accoudoirs pour se donner l’air plus majestueux, et déposa délicatement Max sur son avant-bras gauche. Puis il commença à surjouer son air le plus jovial : 

\- Ho ho ho ! Mais qui voilà ! Dis-moi, fidèle compagnon de route, tu as tiré mon traîneau pendant de longues heures, et je t’en remercie, lança-t-il en exagérant l’adresse à Max, puis en jetant un clin d’œil dans la direction de Tom. Mais notre tâche est loin d’être achevée ! Ce jeune homme, là-bas, ne m’a pas encore dit ce qu’il voulait pour Noël !

Dans l’encadrement de la porte du salon, Tom était sur le point de disparaître dans ses propres fossettes à force de sourire.

\- Alors, dis-moi mon garçon, continua Mitch, est-ce que tu voudrais m’expliquer ce que tu voudrais comme cadeaux pour Noël ?

\- Avec plaisir père Noël. À condition que je puisse venir te l’expliquer sur tes genoux, répondit Tom en s’efforçant de retrouver son sérieux.

\- Ho ho ho !

Mitch ne savait tout à coup plus quoi dire.

Tom s’avança vers lui et, un sourire en coin, s’installa sur ses genoux et passa un bras autour de son cou. Mitch devait toujours lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais il avait l’habitude de se contenter de fixer d’autres parties de son torse. Max grogna de joie et sauta du coussin de Mitch sur les genoux de Tom, qui lui grattouilla l’arrière de la tête, avant de retirer le bonnet rouge de Mitch et de se pencher vers son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Max traversa le couloir à toute vitesse en s'enfuyant du salon.

 

*

 

Hélo rentrait de sa visite chez son père le lendemain matin. Elle avait l’habitude d’entrer dans l’appartement des garçons avec sa propre clé, qu’ils avaient fait faire peu de temps après que Mitch y ait emménagé à nouveau, mais elle s’annonçait toujours par un bref coup de sonnette auparavant ; c’est ce qu’elle fit en cette veille de Noël.

Elle entra dans la scène la plus attendrissante dont elle avait jamais été témoin. Tom et Mitch étaient endormis l’un contre l’autre sur le sol du salon, au milieu d’une montagne de coussins éparpillés, seulement à moitié recouverts par la couverture qu’ils gardaient sous le clic-clac en cas d’urgence. Tom, allongé sur le ventre, ne portait manifestement qu’une chaussette et un bonnet de père Noël mal ajusté, et ronflait légèrement. Mitch était sur le dos, les jambes emmêlées dans la couverture, et Max, un accessoire imitant des bois de renne pendouillant autour d’une de ses oreilles, était venu s’installer confortablement sur la tête de Mitch et dormait là, complètement étalé en travers de son visage, une patte posée sur son menton et une autre presque dans son oreille, ce qui n’avait pas l’air de le déranger le moins du monde.

Hélo sourit et commença à préparer du café pour tout ce petit monde. Elle ne savait pas dans quelle mesure laisser son petit chiot à ces deux-là avait été une bonne idée, mais ils avaient l’air de s’en être plutôt bien tirés.

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Noël à tous <3


End file.
